Akemi Hatake
'''Basic Information (continued)''' '''Background Information''' Akemi was born into a very lovely family, Well of what she knew about her family they seemed lovely and caring but when Akemi was born unfortunately Akemi's mother died giving birth to her. Akemi was raised by her father who she loved dearly. Akemi's father was a shy man even before he had met Akemi's mother. Akemi loved hearing things about her mother but she didn't wish to know her mothers name. It was something that she wished upon her father when he asked if she wanted to know her mums name. Akemi knew her mother had bright red hair while her father had pure white hair which puzzled her. Akemi loved hearing stories about how her fathers missions went since he was an Anbu. Akemi would always wait by the front door of her home awaiting his return. When Akemi turned 10 she was excited to spend the birthday with her father and no-one else since they both kept to themselves and didn't bother to socialize unless they were made to. Upon seeing her fathers ANBU Group walk past her door she didn't spot her dad. This was usually the case so she smiled and decided to wait it out. Receiving word of her fathers death from a neighbour was heart-breaking. Even more that the Hokage themselves didn't realise Akemi even existed. Spending two years training by herself Akemi enrolled into the Academy where she would soon meet Nami Yuki. Nami and Akemi spoke on or off for a few days but nothing that would call them friends or best friends at that. Akemi was known to get annoyed easily which is where her anger over boils and is released. Akemi is known for her red hair in the Academy and is sometimes feared when she can be annoyed. Akemi graduated in a good place in her Academy ranks, she was proud of herself but saddened that her father and unknown mother never could see this day. The day Akemi wore the most biggest smile as she placed the headband around her neck while wearing her signature long grey kimono. '''Personality and Behavior''' Akemi is shy although she sometimes goes out of her comfort zone to speak to people when its needed. On missions Akemi can voice her annoyance with a few words and her harsh tone makes people around her immediately shut up and not speak until they deem it safe to. Akemi likes to smirk once she realizes she did something either important or significant which will help her be known. When Akemi is bored or in the mood to be around people, she would take a slow walk to her local Ramen stand and sit watching as people around her interact with others, Akemi smiles to herself while learning whats acceptable to say when conversing with someone. Akemi never did learn this trait since her father was a shy man and kept to himself which then made Akemi keep to herself. Appearance Akemi is from the Hatake clan. While they are known to have one trait that makes them stand out, Akemi never had this trait. She would be born with bright red hair while her father had pure white hair. Akemi at a young age didnt mind that she wasnt like other Hatake's in the clan. She liked her unique hair. When Akemi was around 12 she would have come to terms with her mother and father's passing while continuing her fathers legacy Akemi would have a dream inflicting pain upon her where she would awaken to have pure white hair, Ice blue eyes. Akemi from then would be the imbodiment of her mother and father. Akemi would always wear a long black shirt with her black shorts and socks, Once changing her whole appearance and personality Akemi would scrap that look for a more simple look, She would cover her nose and mouth with a pure black mask, She would have a short black top with mesh at the top and bottom, She would wear shorts in the summer and trousers in the winter, She would wear her headband around her arm. Motto Akemi is known to smirk after a fight, She doesnt say much but if she talks after a fight you can hear her mutter the words "Father" and "Mother" and take a glance up into the sky. Statsbook '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/A_New_Sensei_for_Team_Three 10-6-15 A New Sensei for Team Three] '''Story Progression:''' [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/A_Shaking_Start 9-3-15 A Shaking Start] [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beginning_of_the_Reign_of_Light 8-28-15 The Beginning of the Reign of Light] '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays: ''' [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Akemi_Learns_Medical_Jutsu 10-12-15 Akemi Learns Medical Jutsu] [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Team_3%3A_The_First_Test Team 3: The Bell Test] [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Homework_Due:_Team_One_meets!] '''''Team One Meets. ''''' '''Approved by: Man Bun'''